


Soulmates

by CrackpotPeeves



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Male Character, His Dark Materials Inspired, His Dark Materials Spoilers, Lin Manuel Miranda - Freeform, Lyra's World (His Dark Materials), M/M, Not Canon Compliant - His Dark Materials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackpotPeeves/pseuds/CrackpotPeeves
Summary: James "Bucky" Barnes finds himself in Lyra's world and decides to stay for a fresh start. He finally meets his soulmate but it all ends unitil they meet each other again. *I DO NOT own any of the His Dark Materiels characters OR Bucky*
Relationships: James Bucky Barnes/Lee Scoresby, Lee Scoresby & Hester
Kudos: 4





	1. A New World

James Buchanan Barnes is also known as Bucky was a soldier for the United States. He was turned into Soviet spy and assassin. He was recruited to the U.S. Army during World War II after being a ward of the state. He fought alongside his best friends, together they helped the allies win the war. Bucky was believed to be dead near the end of the war only to have been found and brainwashed by the Soviets led by Vasily Karpov, who made him the Winter Soldier. He was sent on clandestine missions and committed some of the worst assassinations over the next 50 years. His memory was returned to him decades later. When he was picked up by the Soviets he was revived and given a bionic arm. The arm was to be replaced by a newer and more advanced one every time there was an improvement in their technology. James is a dangerously skilled martial artist and an extremely formidable unarmed combatant, as well as a proficient armed fighter. He is strong enough to break a solid wall with a single punch, is capable of running and moving at speeds faster than any Olympic-class runner, and his' musculature produces considerably less fatigue-toxins, allowing him to physically exert himself for several hours before showing any sign of fatigue or tiring. He can also hold his breath underwater for longer periods of time. Also, James’ rate of healing is much faster than normal humans. He is able to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshots, knife wounds, and various other injuries within several days, like regenerating damaged cells from his heart. Most lesser injuries like cuts, bruises, scrapes, or burns heal within a few hours. James has some degree of superhuman strength in his bionic arm. The cybernetic arm has been shown to effortlessly murder dozens of men with a single blow. He also destroyed a Cosmic Cube. He has been shown to break hardened steel chains with relatively no effort.

When he came back to the real world as someone who was somewhat normal he felt like he didn’t fit in. Something didn’t feel right. When walking through a nearby park he found a portal leading him to another world. He decided to stay there. He thought that it’d be perfect for a fresh start where no one knew him. This new world was different from the one where he was from. People had dæmons. When he knew some more information things started to make sense. When people asked where his dæmon was he would say he had a crow and was similar to a witches dæmon where they can go far from his side. This is where he met Lee for the first time. The two became a sort of friends and Bucky ended up traveling with him for almost a year. The relationship between the two sorts of heated up and became more than just friends. When Bucky told Lee that he loved him for the first time Lee freaked out.Not because he didn’t feel the same but that someone actually loved him. Bucky then decided to leave unexpectedly. That broke him. He didn’t talk much anymore. Lee got him to open up. He didn’t know where else to go than the Gyptians took him in. Bucky had been with them for about four years. When Lyra was picked up from the Gyptians Bucky was tasked to protect her since he had the most experience. The Gyptians headed to Trollsend to get help from the witches. Lyra and Farder Coram met with the Witches Council to see if the witches would help them with the missing children. They decided to get help from an armored bear. They wanted to see if Iorek would agree to come up North with them to fight. Iorek initially rejected due to the loss of his armor. When Lee landed he wanted to find Iorek as well. Bucky stayed helping on the boat while Lyra went with Farder Coram. He heard Lee talking to Hester. He could never forget his voice. He made himself blend in. Didn’t want Lee to notice him. When Lee stopped to take a cigarette Hester looked around and squinted at a man who she thought was Bucky. One of the guards yelled at him and Lee went on his way to find a place to get some information on Iorek. “C’mon Hester.” Lee said. Hester shook her head and followed Lee. “I could have sworn I saw Bucky.” Hester said as she followed Lee. Lee stopped in his tracks “Impossible. I would’ve seen him.” Lee said as they walked into a bar. The following day in the morning Lyra went over to Bucky. “Bucky can you come with me to see Iorek. And you do not tell Lord Faa or Fardar Coram about it?” The young girl asked. Bucky nodded. “Yeah sure. I trust you. If you think we need the bear.” He said. Bucky got off from the boat and followed Lyra. “Before we see Iorek I want to see if the Aeronaut would help us too.” Lyra said. “And how will you do that?” Bucky asked. Lyra smiled “Just leave the talking to me.” She said. Once they got to the bar Bucky waited outside. “Aren’t you gonna come in?” Lyra asked. “I’m good out here. Thanks.” Bucky said. Lyra grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Lyra sat down at the table where Lee was sitting at and Lee looked up and stared at Bucky. Bucky sat down. “Hey, Bucky.” Hester said. Bucky avoided eye contact. “Hey, Hester. Long time no see.” Bucky said. “Yea. We missed you. Or at least I missed you.” Hester said. Bucky smiled “I missed you too Hester.” Bucky said. Lyra watched in silence then started talking to Lee. About joining them and occasionally taking a sausage. Lyra decided to have them join to find the missing children. When Lyra was finished she got up from her seat and headed out. Bucky got up. Lee chuckled “That kid. She took all my sausage.” He said. Bucky chuckled and put some money on the table for him and Lee looked up. Bucky looked at Hester “Keep him out of trouble Hester.” Bucky said as Hester nodded. Bucky went to follow Lyra. Lee looked down at his food and sighed. “He couldn’t even look at me, Hester.” Lee said. “Then tell him how you really feel. I can tell he still loves you.” Hester said. Lee picked at his food “How do you know?” Lee asked. Hester looked at him “Because he wouldn’t have come in if he didn’t. Or give you money for the food. Or talked to me.” Hester said When Bucky and Lyra went to talk to Iorek again Lyra struck up a deal that if she could find Ioreks armor if he would then come. Iorek thought for a moment then agreed. When Lyra found out where Iorek’s armor was she told the bear but made him promise not to take vengeance on the townspeople which Iorek agreed. When Iorek finally got his armor back Lyra, Iorek and James went back to the Gyptians boats to tell them they were going to help. Lee was already there waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

The group finally made their way further up North on foot. Lee was sitting down on the sled watching his balloon while James was walking a bit behind Lyra. He was keeping to himself mostly. Lyra was talking to Lee while they were walking. “So where did you come from? Why don’t you have a dæmon?” Lyra asked. Bucky looked down then smiled at the girl. “I came from another world like what your father talked about. A world where there are no dæmons. That’s why I don’t have a dæmon.” James started to explain. Lyra piped up “No dæmons that’s impossible.” Lyra said and chuckled. “What I’m saying is the truth. And once I’m finished Lyra you could ask your alithometer if I’m telling the truth or not.” Bucky said as Lyra nodded. Bucky continued “In my world, I was a soldier, a warrior like Iorek. In my war, I was captured. My mind was wiped of my memories and I was used as a spy, an assassin. The enemy gave me this arm and would upgrade with new technology. Anytime I started to remember who I was before they wiped my mind again. It was brutal. They made me different. Stronger, faster, deadlier. I can heal extremely quickly.” Bucky said as they kept walking. “I’m sorry about what happened to you. That must have been really hard.” Lyra said. Bucky smiled and patted her head. “Bucky am I allowed to see your arm?” Lyra asked in a soft voice. Lee was about to speak up. James nodded “Yea sure. If I’m gonna protect you you’re gonna need to trust me right?” James said as Lyra nodded. Bucky took off his jacket then his shirt showing his arm. Bucky sat down on the sled where Lee was laying in. Lyra looked at it in awe and traced the star that was on the shoulder. “Did it hurt?” Lyra asked. “I don’t remember really.” Bucky said.

Lee traced the scarring with his fingers. Bucky twitched a bit which made Lee move his fingers away. “Sorry.” Lee said “No, it’s ok Lee. It's just been a while.” Bucky said and got up to put his shirt and jacket back on. He kept on walking alongside Lyra. “Do you have a wife?” Lyra asked, trying to break the silence. Bucky chuckled and shook his head. He then looked at Lee. “Oh gosh no. Let’s just say I’m not really into women.” Bucky. “So do you have a boyfriend?” Lyra asked. Bucky shook his head again. “A lot of people find the arm a bit weird.” Bucky said. They kept walking. “I had a person. I’m pretty sure he was my soulmate.” Bucky said as Lee looked at him. “What’s a soulmate?” Lyra asked. Bucky looked down at the floor then back at Lyra “It’s uh - well. It’s like a best friend but more. It’s the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. Someone who makes you a better person.” Bucky started to say and looked over at Lee. Bucky continued to say “Actually they don’t make you a better person. You do that yourself. Because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It’s the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens you’ll always love them. Nothing could ever change that.” Bucky said. The Gyptians made camp as nightfall approached. The next day they kept moving forward. As they settled down again Lyra was shown something by the alethiometer. A fishing town where she thinks there’s a ghost there. Bucky decided to go with them. For some extra protection. “Can you trust this alethiometer?” Lee asked as Lyra nodded. “Yes. It doesn’t lie.” Lyra said. “So you’re going to find some ghost?” Lee asked her. “Yes. I think it’s important. I have to go.” Lyra said. “That’s not very sensible.” Lee said. Iorek piped up “Never heard of Lee Scoresby being sensible.” Iorek said. Lee chuckled as well as Lyra. “I’m coming too. Just in case you both need back up.” Bucky said. As they were about to leave Lee grabbed his arm. Lee was going to tell Bucky that he loved him. Lee swallowed hard “Be careful out there.” Lee said. Bucky nodded “You know I will. Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.” Bucky said. The two rode on Iorek’s back to the town to see what was there. They found Billy Costa without his dæmon. Bucky picked the child up and rode back to camp with Iorek. After they had found out that Billy died they went to the small memorial they had for him. 

When it was finished Lyra stayed with Ma Costa that night. Bucky went back to the tent he shared with Lee. Bucky went to change into his night close. Bucky laid down. Lyra stopped inside his tent and sat down next to him. “Can you sing me a song before I go off to bed?” Lyra asked. Bucky looked at her. “I can’t sing really good Lyra.” Bucky lied “Ma Costa told me you are a really good singer.” Lyra said with a pleading face. Bucky sighed and nodded “Ok. Just this once ok.” Bucky said as Lyra nodded. Bucky sat up and shifted around and his back was facing the entrance of the tent. “I'm in my bed and you're not here. And there's no one to blame. But the drink in my wandering hands…” Lee came in the tent and stared at Bucky. Lee hadn’t heard Bucky sing since they broke up. “Forget what I said. It's not what I meant. And I can't take it back. I can't unpack the baggage you left. What am I now? What am I now? What if I'm someone I don't want around? I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling. What if I'm down? What if I'm out? What if I'm someone you won't talk about? I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling. You said you care. And you missed me too. And I'm well aware I write too many songs about you.” Bucky sang. Lee started to tear up as he was listening to Bucky sing. “And the coffee's out a t the Beachwood Cafe. And it kills me 'cause I know we've run out of things we can say. What am I now? What am I now? What if I'm someone I don't want around? I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling. What if I'm down? What if I'm out? What if I'm someone you won't talk about? I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling. And I get the feeling that you'll never need me again. What am I now? What am I now? What if you're someone I just want around. I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling. What if I'm down? What if I'm out? What if I'm someone you won't talk about? I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling.” Bucky finished singing. Lyra hugged him “Thanks Bucky. That was really good.” Lyra said and got up and looked over at Lee. Lyra smiled at him and headed back to Ma Costa’s tent. 

Bucky turned around and Lee wiped his tears. “That was really good James.” Lee said. Bucky got up and hugged him. Lee buried his face into Bucky’s shoulder. “When you told me you loved me. I didn’t freak out because I didn’t love you back. I freaked out because I couldn’t imagine anyone loving me.” Lee explained. Bucky kissed his head “It’s ok.” Bucky said and stroked Lee’s back. “I love you.” Lee whispered. “I never stopped.” Bucky said as Lee pulled away and kissed Bucky softly. Bucky kissed back. “Now let’s get some sleep.” Bucky said. “Did you really mean it when you told Lyra I was your soulmate?” Lee asked. Bucky nodded “Yea. You’re my person.” Bucky said and laid down. Lee laid down next to him “You’re my person too.” Lee said and laid next to James. Bucky pulled the blanket over them both. Lee laid his head on James’ chest. 

  
  



End file.
